


You Complete Me

by Fallingyuki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingyuki/pseuds/Fallingyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two worlds collide? A time traveling priestess stumbling upon a magical store full of mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha

You Complete Me

Chapter One

“It’s wonderful. I’ll take it.” Kagome put her money on the counter, took her purchases and walked out the door. Tucking the packages under her arm she stood in front of the door way and took a deep breath. Exhaling she looked around and smiled. She couldn’t believe that she was here. It took her far too long to get here and she was so excited about her prospects. Picking a direction with the age ole ‘eeny meeney miney moe’ she went left and followed the path. It brought back memories of old times. Following a path looking for the shards. She missed those days. She missed a lot of things about those days but she put it to the back of her mind and focused on where she was walking now. She needed to find a place to stay. She had been in London for about two weeks. She tried to look up any information on her mother’s family. There was nothing to be found. She knew it was a slim chance that she would find anything but it was a start. And a person couldn’t get anywhere without starting somewhere. 

Looking around Kagome was in awe of the different architecture that graced these alleys. She was very shocked when she found herself in this little world. Well, little wasn’t the right word to use. It was a small part of the city of London. A very small part that it seemed most people didn’t even notice that existed. She wasn’t sure how she got to be on Diagon Alley. She just happened upon it. Maybe that wasn’t the right word either. She popped out onto the street.

At first she wasn’t sure where she was. She was walking down the street trying to find a place to stay when it felt like she blinked. She was on the street of London and next thing she knew she was on a cobblestone street with very dated window fronts. The stores were …. Different. She didn’t think anything of the switch. It’s not like unexpected things had never happened to her. They did. Frequently. But not since she had been back. 

It had been a year since the well closed for her. Sealed against her. Stranding her on this side of the well. Shaking her head again she continued to walk down the street until she saw the most garish store front she had ever seen. Anywhere. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. What an interesting name for a shop, she thought. She might get something for Souta inside.

Walking indoors Kagome was astounded by the amount of things that were in the store. Everywhere she looked she could see smoke, sparkles, and a rainbow of colors. It seemed this store catered to the trickster in people. She smiled to herself thinking that this would be a perfect place to bring Shippo. He would be running around trying to take everything in all at once. There were kids running around doing that exact thing. There was laughter and smiles. It was a bright and warm place. Completely different then outside. 

Outside the weather was a bit nippy. It was getting colder as the sun was starting to go down for the night. It was bleak. It felt like the store was taking in all the colors and leaving just the blacks, browns and greys for the world outside. Kagome smiled again as she started to peruse the shelves. 

“Can I help you miss?” 

"No thank you. I’m fine.” Kagome looked up and smiled at the employee. She had to look up a bit too. He was a head and a half taller than herself. The man nodded as Kagome kept walking around the store. She was starting to come down some stairs when, like her usual self, she tripped. Bracing herself for a fall she closed her eyes. When she didn’t feel the hardwood floor on her face she opened her eyes and was looking into the eyes of the same employee as before. He had bright red hair that hung over his eyes. Hair that Kagome wanted to touch. Her eyes widened at her thoughts and she started to struggle against her savior. Scrambling out of the man’s arms in embarrassment Kagome bowed to the man in apology.

“I am so sorry.” She bowed again. She was so agitated from the uncontrollable desire to run her fingers through his hair she continued to bow in apology.   
The man gently touched her shoulder on her third bow. “Miss, its fine.” Startled Kagome looked up at him again. The urge was still there, only it was a little stronger. She clenched her fingers into white knuckled fists and kept them close to her sides.

“Thank you.” She smiled again and started to turn away when she noticed that he was still touching her shoulder. She looked back at him questioningly.

“Do you feel it?”

“Feel what?” the urge to touch his hair too? She hoped that wasn’t the case. She had never felt this way before with a human. It was one thing when it came to ears, especially dog ears, but she never had this urge when it came to a human so she didn’t know what was going on.

“That.” He let go of her shoulder and his hand slowly started to reach up and ended up resting on her head. Kagome started when he began to pet her head.

“Excuse me, what are you doing?” She tried to inch away from the crazy man who was patting her head like a pet. Go figure she thought. I have the urge to touch his hair and he starts petting mine. She started to giggle. Stepping away from the man and his petting hand she couldn’t hold in the laugh at the face he made. It was just too cute. Her hand went to cover up her chuckle when it instead reached up trying to touch his hair.  
What the hell, she thought? What is going on? She could barely reach his head and was softly stroking the ends of his hair that hung just below his ears. They both stepped closer so that they could get to where they wanted to be. Touching the other’s hair.

“Bloody hell.” The man said as he stepped closer to Kagome. It looked like they were embracing if one didn’t look close enough. The hands were straining but the bodies were pulling away.

“Do you know what’s going on?” She asked as the feelings of contentment washed through her as she fondled his hair.

“I’m sorry miss. We were going to test this new product of ours. I think we might have made a mistake with some of the ingredients.”

“Product? Ingredients? What are you talking about?”

“It was supposed to give you a few features of a favorite pet. Scales, tails, ears, eyes. “

“Huh?” Kagome asked as she tried to pull her body away from this strange man. He was trying to turn people into pets? What the hell kind of place was this. She looked around and her second sweep of the place made everything that looked fun and magical, menacing.  
“What the hell kind of place is this? Is it a trap? Do you lure poor unsuspecting people here to turn them into pets?” Kagome’s voice started to rise in her anger. Along with her voice her powers rose to the surface and helped the urge to touch the man’s hair go away.

“No. We don’t. It was just a joke.”

“A Joke? To turn people into animals? How is that funny? What kind of place is this? Does your boss know what you are doing? I would like to speak to the manager.” She folded her arms over her chest and stared at the man. The man stared at her. They continued to stare at each other.

“Well? Are you going to get your manager?” 

“I am the manager.”

Kagome’s arms uncrossed. She felt her mouth fall open at his words.

“You run this place?” she asked softly. She couldn’t believe it.

“I own this place.” Her eyes widened. She took a step back. He took a step forward. He started to reach for her but was too late when she took another step back and started to tumble down the stairs. She only got out a squeak before someone caught her. The arms around her made her feel light. She was turned around by her catcher when her eyes widened some more. The man who was holding her was the same man who touched her hair. She turned to look at where the man was a moment ago and promptly fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha

You Complete Me

Chapter One

“Well Forge, I believe that is a first.” The man said as he lifted up the woman who had fainted in his arms and carried her to the back. His brother followed after checking on some of the customers along the way. 

The store had come to a stop for a moment when people noticed the unconscious woman in George’s arms. He proceed to head to the back of the shop while Fred reassured customers that it was part of the joke. An irate woman falling to the schemes of the Weasley twins. After a few minutes he walked through the doors to a sitting area in the back of the shop. George was pushing her hair away from her face and staring at her.

“Do you feel it too?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you think it’s the effects of the potion?”

“I don’t know, Gred.”

Fred watched as George leaned closer to the small woman lying on their couch. George slowly let his finger glide down her cheek. He did it a few times before he realized what he was doing. He looked into his brother’s eyes, and saw the same thing. They couldn’t seem to keep their hands off of her.

“What the hell did we put in the potion? I don’t think I’ve ever felt this way before.”

“Me neither. I… I couldn’t stop touching her head. I wanted to run my fingers through her hair. I was barely able to control my fingers to just pat her head instead of running my fingers through her hair. The urge was so strong.”

“Did you feel anything about you change? Did you feel any dog ears? A tail? Scales?” George was getting frustrated. He didn’t see any changes on his brother and when he watched his brother shake his head he knew that there weren’t any visual changes on himself.

“George.” George looked up at his brother. 

“What?”

“We made that batch last night. We didn’t even use them. And it’s almost evening and nobody was affected. Except her.” He turned his head back to look at the little Asian woman resting on the couch.

“Do you think she did something?”

“I don’t know. I couldn’t stop petting her head when I started. I could feel the both of us trying to pull away but getting closer. But when she got mad, she, I don’t know. Sparked? That’s what it felt like. Anyways when that happened she stepped back and started to get mad.” He started to chuckle. “She looks very good when she’s mad.”

“What do you want to do?”

“Nothing till we find out from her. She is going to be very angry when she wakes up.” He started to chuckle again as he took a seat in the arm chair next to the couch.

“Why?”

“She thinks we are turning people into pets to sell them.”

George started to laugh. When Fred didn’t join in, he stopped.

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

“Well, shit.” He slumped down in the opposite armchair and waited for their mysterious customer to awaken. It wasn’t long before she did.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome rubbed her eyes as she began to slowly wake up. What a crazy dream that was, she thought. I can’t believe I would think of such a crazy thing and in a store. And what a store, one where they turn their customers in to pets. It’s like a creepy fairy tale. Kagome started to stretch out the kinks in her body as she slowly opened her eyes. Looking around she noticed that she wasn’t in her room. She stopped looking up and started to look around when she halted on a pair of warm brown eyes. Startled she kept looking around when she noticed to the other side of her the exact same warm brown eyes. She nodded her head back and forth for a moment until she closed her eyes and smiled.

“I’m still dreaming.”

“Miss, you are awake.”

“I can’t be. This isn’t my room.”

“You fainted.”

“Nope, I’m dreaming.” Turning away from the brothers she tucked her hands under her chin and proceeded to fall back to sleep.

Fred looked at George. George looked at her then back at his brother. What were they going to do?

“Let her sleep.”

“You think?”

“I’m not going to touch her. I can still feel that urge. You?”

“Yeah, me too.” George reached for the comforter that was lying across the back of the couch and draped it over the little lady. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled as she snuggled into the blanket.

“She’ll come see us when she awakes. Let’s get back to work. I need a little distance. I think the potion is still in effect.” Fred nodded and followed his brother out but looked back just once. She looked so cozy, lying there on their couch. Like she was meant to be there. He shook the thought out of his head as he went out the door.


	3. You Complete Me chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha  
.  
.  
You Complete Me  
.  
.  
Chapter Three  
.  
.

Kagome woke to a grumbling stomach. She reached under the blanket to rub her irate belly and slowly started to rise. Pushing the covers away she noted that she wasn’t in her bed. She wasn’t even lying on a bed but a couch. A really ugly couch. It was plaid with a variety of maroons and yellows. The colors were pretty just not in that order. But it was soft and comfy, and for a couch that should be all that mattered. At least to her. She snuggled the couch once more wanting to remember the feel before getting up. I think I need to get one of these for my new place. I should find out where they got it. Kagome stopped thinking for a minute and focused on the word ‘they’. ‘Where they got it.’ Her eyes widened as she took in the room around her. She wasn’t in her room in the inn, she wasn’t even in a bedroom. She was in a sitting room of some sort. The walls were covered in different posters of … were the people moving in the pictures? She took several steps forward until her face was an inch away from the wall. YES! The picture is moving. Is that person on a broom? She looked around and noticed that all the posters were moving. Weird. I wonder if I woke up in some other dimension. Shoot, if I can cross time what is another dimension. I just gotta find my way home. She straightened her clothing and started walking to the only door in the room. I hope this new world is not too crazy. Slowly opening the door her eyes widened at what she saw.  
It was the same store she had walked into before she fell asleep. Before she fell asleep. BEFORE she fell ASLEEP? Who falls asleep at a store? No one. Unless you’re a child. She wasn’t a child so she didn’t really fall asleep. Her memories hit her then. She was touching a strangers hair and when she confronted him about it he said he turned people into pets. Into Pets! She was so upset that while backing away from him she fell. Into his arms. The last thing she remembered before she fainted was looking into the man’s rich brown eyes and looking across from her into the same rich brown eyes. She could melt into those chocolate orbs. She shook her head and sighed.  
Twins. They are twins. Why the hell did I faint? I’ve been in stickier situations and did not faint. What makes this special? Her eyes widened again. It was a spell. They cast some sort of spell on me. Who does that? She straightened her shoulders and proceed through the shop looking for either pair of chocolate brown eyes. She came across one of them and watched as the man dazzled a little boy. Sparkles flew out of the ball that he crushed with his fingers. A trumpet sounded and whatever happened next was masked by the gleeful laugh coming from the little boy. Kagome smiled as the tall man handed the man next to the boy a bag of the balls and waved them down to the registers below. Kagome watched as the man tensed in front of her and slowly turned around. When their eyes met she felt a spark go through her. The same urge was in her fingers again. She wanted to run her fingers through his locks of hair. She wanted to do more than that but the most insistent urge was his hair and running her fingers through it. It was a beautiful shade of red. She stopped her hands from reaching forward by clasping them together behind her. But her body had another thought about that. Her slow steps towards the man began to gain speed so it looked as if she were rushing to him. She watched as his eyebrows lifted. He took a step forward and stopped. It look like he too was struggling with this stranger urge. She lifted one eyebrow at him.  
“What’s going on?” she looked at him trying to take in his face and watching for any sign that he was being deceitful.  
He shrugged.  
She cocked her other brow. He looked around the store and found what he was looking for by the narrowing of his eyes. Turning to see where he was looking she saw his brother looking at him. He looked at her, smiled, then back at his brother and nodded. Kagome spared a brief glance at the brother next to her and focused on the one downstairs. He was talking to a man at the register. He gestured up to them, the man looked up and nodded with a smile before looking at the brother that was in front of him. The man who was the exact same as the one who stood in front of her, headed up the stairs to them. He walked over to Kagome and placed his hand on the small of her back and swept his other hand back the way she came from. She let out a small gasp when his hand touched her back. She heard the same from him before she turned around and headed back to the room with the chairs. What the hell is going on?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Fred swallowed hard as he guided the woman back to the couch she was just on. He didn’t want to stop touching her. It was as if he couldn’t. He wanted to touch more of her. What the hell did we do to that potion? He shook his head when his brother looked at him. After she sat down he headed to the little kitchenette they had in the room.  
”Would you like some tea?”  
“Huh?” She asked. She looked a little dazed. She looked between Fred and George and down at her lap. She cleared her throat. Looking back at him, she shook her head.  
“Can you please tell me what is going on? And I hope you aren’t going to tell me that you turn people into pets.”  
“Well…”  
“Great. Where the hell am I now?”  
“Well, you are in the back of our shop.”  
“I’m in a pet store?”  
“A pet store?” George looked at the woman and started to laugh. When he noticed that she wasn’t laughing as well he stopped.  
“You’re serious? We are not a pet store. The menagerie is down the way. Where would you get that from? We don’t have any animals in the store?” Curious to see what she had to say he waited for her answer.  
“Menagerie? I don’t know what you are talking about.” Sighing she closed her eyes and after a few seconds opened them back up. When she focused her vibrantly blue eyes on George he felt a spark as well. He swallowed. He could feel the same itch that Fred felt. He just wanted to touch her. He crossed his arms across his chest.  
“My name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. I am sorry for accusing you of being a pet store. You are right, I didn’t see any animals in your store. Your brother mentioned tails and scales and it freaked me out.”  
“My brother? How do you know it’s not me that you were talking to?” George wanted to see what she would say and surprised is the first word that came to his mind.  
“Well, I don’t remember really talking to you. I know that you caught me as I fell. Thank you for that. I don’t know how far I would have fallen if you hadn’t caught me.”  
“Are you sure it’s not the other way around?”  
“Yeah,” Fred piped in. Sitting on the arm of George’s chair he too crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Kagome. “I was the one who caught you.”  
Kagome sighed. “You were not the one who caught me. Your brother did. You were the one petting my head.” She glared at him then. “Geez, I know you are twins but I think I know who I was talking to or who I wasn’t.”  
“How? We look exactly alike.”  
“No you don’t. You might look alike but you don’t look exactly the same.”  
“What? How can you tell?” George sat up then. It was very rare that someone could tell them apart. Even their own parents got confused about them sometimes. How was this strange woman able to where others could not?  
“Well,” she slowly started to blush. Covering her mouth she looked away.  
Fred sat up. What was she blushing about? Why was she covering her mouth? Wow. She is really cute when she blushes. He grimaced when he felt his brother elbow him.  
“How can you tell us apart?”  
“Well… I can see your auras.” The last of her sentence came out as a mumble. They could barely decipher what she said through her hand but when what she said did, they both looked at each other then back to her in shock.  
“You can see auras?”  
“Wait, Gred. We know other people who can too and they can’t so?”  
“Miss Higuraishi?” Kagome winced with their pronunciation. “Please just call me Kagome.”  
“Not to call you a liar or anything, but we know people who can read auras as well,” he noticed the interest in her eyes when he said that. “But they don’t know how to tell us apart. How can you?”  
“You both have a red aura. But its two different shades of red. Yours is a vibrant red. Like the color of a candy apple.” Kagome pointed to George. She looked at Fred. “Yours is a deep rich red. Very similar but, different.” She leaned back on the couch and watched them talk amongst themselves.  
Fred and George looked at each other and looked back at her before looking back at each other. They smiled to each other before turning back to her. They felt and heard a click as they focused their eyes on Kagome. She was the one. The one woman they had been waiting for. The one that completed them.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha

You Complete Me

Chapter Four

Kagome sat back and watched as the brothers spoke to each other with their eyes. She watched the conversation that didn’t even span a few moments come to an end when they focused their gaze on her. She squirmed into the couch as if she were trying to squirm away from the focus of their eyes. Which was on her. It’s like their eyes were drilling into her soul. She watched as they both got up together and crossed the few steps to the couch she was seated on. She watched with a little bit of alarm as they both took up a spot on each side of her. She watched as they both looked at each other over her and then back to her. They each lifted up a hand of hers and pressed their lips against her knuckles simultaneously. She narrowed her eyes at their hands. She could have sworn she saw sparks fly when they kissed her hands. She tried to pull them away but they wouldn’t budge. The men had a gentle but firm hold on her hands. She was starting to get a little flustered when she heard a tiny rumble. 

Kagome stopped moving trying to figure out if they were lying and really had an animal in their shop. She paused and heard the sound again. She immediately turned to stare at the man who had had her right hand in his. He let it go to cover his mouth as he looked away. She narrowed her eyes. Was he laughing? Wait! There was that noise again. A little rumble. She felt the brother who still held her hand squeeze hers just a little bit to get her attention.

“Are you sure you don’t want some tea? We have some sandwiches from the shop down the way.”

“Why would you ask if I want to eat?” There it was again, that little rumble. What was that noise? Fred couldn’t control himself he laughed uproariously. Kagome stared at him in shock. He was laughing at her. Why. She felt a finger under her chin turn her towards George. 

“Kitten, I think you’re a little hungry. Your stomach is growling.” He snickered a little when the noise finally registered to her. It was her stomach. Her stomach was growling so loud she thought it was coming from somewhere else. Kagome could feel the heat rise in her face. She was so embarrassed. She couldn’t even tell when her own stomach was growling. What they must think of her. She looked back at George with half lidded eyes.

“Thank you and yes please.” George smiled. He kissed her hand once more before getting up and going to the little kitchenette to heat up some tea and arrange the sandwiches on a plate to bring over. He watched his brother try to stop laughing as Kagome continued to glare at him. It was funny. Her stomach sounded like a little lion roaring. A very tiny lion. Chuckling he arranged the tea and the sandwiches on a tray and thanked his mother in his head for gifting Fred and himself with the serving tray that he was using. Who would have thought that they, the Weasley twins, would ever have a practical use for the thing? Walking back over to the table and couch he nudged his brother before setting the food and drink down in front of Kagome. He watched as she straightened her clothes before reaching forward and grabbing a plate with sandwiches on them. 

“Itadakimasu.” She said softly before biting into one of the sandwiches. The small moan that escaped her had his brows rising. He looked over at his brother and saw the same reaction on him. Wow. And she is just eating food.

After eating a couple of the sandwiches Kagome focused back on the two brothers. They all looked at each other for a few moments before Kagome cleared her throat.

“I know that you know my name but I don’t have yours.”

George reached over aiming to grab her hand again, but she wasn’t having any of it. She stuck her hand under her empty plate. He tsked at her as he grabbed the empty plate, put it back on the tray, and reached for her hand again. With no place to hide he tucked her hand in his as he rubbed circles with his thumb. 

“I’m George. George Weasley. And that laughing mess over there is…”

“Gred? You are George and Gred?” she looked at Fred when she said this and thought his eyes darkened just a bit. She swallowed audibly and quickly turned back to George when she felt him chuckling through their joined hands. She tried to tug away her hand but with no success. She sighed as she looked back up at George.

“I’m Fred.” She heard as she felt a finger under her chin turning her face back to the other brother. His warm brown eyes had darkened even further. They looked like rich dark chocolate. Kagome could melt in them. She slowly started to lean forward but stopped. She watched as Fred rolled his shoulders and pull back. He smiled sheepishly and look at his brother.

After a few moments Kagome looked between them both and asked. “Then who is Gred?”

They chuckled as they both rubbed circles on the inside of her wrist.

“We call ourselves Gred and Forge, occasionally, kitten. No one really calls us that but you can.”

“Yeah, we wouldn’t mind if you called us that.”

Heat. That is what she felt every time they spoke.

“What is wrong with me? Why do I feel this way? Did you do something to me? With that thing, Fred was talking about earlier?”

“Thing?” George asked as he looked at his brother.

Fred waved his free hand in the air. “The new joke we were working on. With the favorite pet features?”

“Oh. Well. I don’t think that’s the case. We haven’t really tested that on anyone yet and we whipped it up last night.”

“So the side effects are felt the next day?” Kagome asked.

“No. The product is sealed up and no one has touched it except the two of us. “

“Who else has experienced this?”

“Experience what, kitten?”

“These urges.”

“Urges?” George’s brow raised a bit.

“You know. You feel them too, don’t you?” Kagome looked at him. He was still rubbing circles on her wrist. It felt great. Soothing. Why did it feel soothing? And why did it feel soothing when they both rubbed her wrists.

“What urges, kitten.” Fred asked as he turned her face towards him.

“I want to touch you. Mostly your hair.”

“I want to touch you too.”

“Hentai!” Kagome tried to swat Fred’s hand away but with no success.

“Hentai? What does that mean?”

Kagome blushed. She looked away as she answered. “Pervert.”

“Oh did you hear that Gred? She figured us out already.”

“Yeah Forge, kitten has found our weakness.”

“Weakness?” Kagome looked back and forth between the two of them.

The brothers looked at each other for just a moment before they made their move. They leaned into her, their breath ghosting over her neck. They whispered something so soft that Kagome almost didn’t hear them before they both kissed her neck.

“You.”


End file.
